Eye Candy
Eye Candy is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the second of season two, and twenty-ninth episode overall. This episode is considered to be Toothy's most famous role in the series. HTF Episode Description One of our most requested episodes, Eye Candy has a high degree of cringe factor! What is it about the eyes that make people squirm so much? It's hard to watch Eye Candy without a real physical reaction, but that's the beauty of this episode. Eye Candy won a prize at the Annecy Film Festival in France and continues to be a real fan favorite. Plot The scene begins with Toothy cheerfully running through the forest, holding a large yellow lollipop in front of him. His happiness ends soon as he trips over a log, causing the lollipop to get lodged in his eye socket. Screaming, he pulls on the lollipop's stick, forcing his eye and the optic nerve, still connected to his head, to fly out of his eye socket and get tangled around a tree branch. .]] Toothy tries pulling on his optical nerve, but fails to get his eyeball down from the branch. Whining and wailing in pain, he begins climbing the tree. When he reaches the branch his eyeball is resting on, we get a view of how difficult it is for Toothy to see with both of his eyes pointed in different directions. Toothy reaches for his eye, but unfortunately, a woodpecker lands on the branch and starts pecking his eyeball. Recoiling from the pain, Toothy loses his balance and falls off the tree, which is revealed to have been located on the edge of a cliff, causing Toothy to dangle from the branch of a tree off a cliff from only his optical nerve (which acts as a bungee cord). Toothy tries climbing back up his optic nerve, but he loses his grip and slides down again. most iconic death.]] Ultimately, Toothy's brain is pulled out from his eye socket, followed by his other eye as Toothy falls to the ground a few feet below him. Before the episode ends, the bird defecates on Toothy's head. Moral "Keep your Eye on the prize!" Deaths *Toothy's brain and his other eye exit his head through his eye socket. Injuries *Toothy flings his eyeball out of his head with a lollipop and his optic nerve ties around a branch. *Toothy's eyeball is pecked repeatedly by The Woodpecker. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 0% Goofs #Toothy has normal buckteeth throughout the episode. Animation supervisor Jeff Biancalana mistakenly animated Toothy with normal teeth like his friends. #When Toothy first approaches the tree, the tree is huge. But when Toothy began falling, the size of the tree shrank dramatically. #The optical nerve on the right is much longer than the left (though this may be because it was stretched out). #Through Toothy's point of view, his loose eye sees a higher branch even though Toothy's eye landed on the highest branch. #In reality, it would be impossible for Toothy to see out of his damaged eye, due to the fact that the eye cannot work if it is detached from the socket. #While Toothy is attempting to grab his eye, when he reaches out for it on the branch, his leg is positioned closer to his tummy marking. #When Toothy falls from the tree, he falls from the middle of the tree. But when it zooms out, he is falling straight from the branch. #There were trees behind the tree where Toothy's eye landed on, however, they disappear when Toothy is shown falling of the tree his eye landed on. #When Toothy is climbing up his optic nerve, his hand is positioned as if it is in front of him, closer to the camera. #When Toothy is climbing up his optic nerve, both of his hands are holding his optic nerve incorrectly. Quick Shot Moment In the scene where the woodpecker lands on the tree just before it begins pecking at Toothy's loose eye, there's a brief shot of Toothy's eye getting flung out of its socket when Toothy attempts to pull out his lollipop. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered versions from YouTube and Mondomedia.com. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Solo Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Toothy Category:2002 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:No Females Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes